1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Y-type tool diverters for guiding TFL tools into a selected flow path. More particularly, the invention is directed to diverters having a system of seals therein permitting removal of the diverter operating shaft without depressurizing the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to economically produce oil and gas from deposits located beneath the ocean floor, a single platform is frequently used to provide production and service for many satellite wells. The satellite wells are serviced by pumpdown or TFL, meaning "through a flowline," equipment.
Examples of such TFL equipment, used by Otis Engineering Corporation, are shown on pages 4069 through 4080 of the 1074-75 Composite Catalogue of Oil Field Equipment and Services. Several wells may be served from a common flowline. Therefore, it is necessary to install a device in the common flowline to direct TFL tools, devices, and equipment to the desired well. A connector containing a diverter is frequently installed in the common flowline to direct the equipment into a branch line leading to the well to be serviced.
Mechanisms much more complex than a single Y-connector and diverter have been developed to control the movement of tool strings and/or fluid flow to underwater wells. Examples of these complex mechanisms with rotary elements having multiple drilled passageways are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,601; 3,545,474; 3,545,489; and 3,595,311. Several attempts have been made to develop a satisfactory Y-connector and diverter to control the movement of a tool string to an underwater well completion to avoid the high cost of the above, more complicated mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,317 shows a Y-connector and diverter. The diverter operator relies upon a resilient spring to return the diverter to its normal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,711 shows a diverter pivoted by an arm engaged by two pistons and two springs. The pistons act on opposite sides of the arm to rotate the diverter. The springs also cooperate on opposite sides of the arm to bias the diverter to its normal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,072 shows a diverter operator consisting of four pistons installed on opposite sides of an operating arm to create rotational movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,628 shows a Y-connector having a special detent mechanism to hold the diverter in a desired position.
The above patents do not disclose any mechanism to allow easy repair or replacement of the diverter operating mechanism without depressurizing the associated flowline. The above patents do not show or teach a reliable and rugged mechanism to allow remote operation of the diverter.